


SuperStories

by sssssssim



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crisis on Earth-X, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssssssim/pseuds/sssssssim
Summary: Collection of Supergirl Drabbles. It will mostly be Winnara.





	1. Winnara: Fly or fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter: After the crisis is over, Kara has to go on Earth-X and see Winn for herself. Caitlin and Cisco join her.

Standing in the Cortex, Kara felt her heart breaking, again. The Nazis were gone, the Earths were saved, and Alex was telling her about Winn, on Earth-X. General Schott.

It was horrible to hear, she couldn’t even imagine what it was like. Winn, cold and ruthless, heartless, a soldier, a leader.

‘Kara?’, Alex touched her knee.

‘I have to see him.’

Alex flinched. ‘That’s not a good idea.’

‘It can’t be like that’, Kara breathed out. ‘Winn can’t be like that.’

‘He is’, Alex said softly. ‘I tried talking to him, I really did. But … there was no swaying him.’

‘I have to try’, Kara sounded desperate.

‘Why?’, Alex asked pointedly. ‘He’s not… our Winn. Our Winn is safely back home, probably worrying about us and driving J’onn off the walls.’

‘I have to’, Kara repeated.

It was clear Alex didn’t understand her, and honestly, Kara didn’t get it, either. But she knew this was something that she needed to do. She couldn’t go back home and face her Winn without knowing she did everything in her power to-

To what? What was she going to do? Make Winn better? Remind him he had a soul?

‘I have to’, she breathed out.

‘Okay’, Alex nodded. ‘I don’t think I should come with you, it’ll just piss him off.’

‘It’s fine’, Kara smiled. ‘You have to talk to Sara, anyway.’

Alex pulled a face, and it made Kara laugh, as she made her way to Cisco’s side.

He was talking to Ray and Leo, and after she asked the question, they were all looking at her like she was crazy.

‘Look, Kara’, Ray said slowly. ‘Your sister tried to talk to General Schott, and it didn’t go too well.’

‘I know. But I… I just… I have to see him.’

‘Awh’, Leo cooed. ‘Puppy love.’

Kara glared at him. ‘It’s not like that. It’s… more than that.’

‘More than love?’, Cisco frowned.

‘I wouldn’t be Supergirl if it weren’t for him. He was my best friend when I had nobody else and he…’, Kara looked down. ‘He helped _make_ Supergirl, and he saved Supergirl numerous times. He also saved me.’

‘The Commander doesn’t need saving’, Ray said gently.

She nodded. ‘I still have to talk to him.’

‘Well, not alone you don’t’, Cisco said.

When she frowned at him, he grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

‘You’re gonna need a ride back and, really Kara, we didn’t get to bond that much yet. We should totally get on that.’

Kara smiled at him, easily relenting.

‘Can I come, too?’, Caitlin said sweetly, coming over to their side.

‘Sounds like a party’, Ray grinned. ‘The General’s gonna hate it.’

They all laughed, and made their way to the breach room.

Λ◊Λ

Cisco managed to breach them straight to the Freedom Fighters base, and everyone was staring at Kara, even if she wasn’t wearing her suit. It was understandable.

When Winn made his way to them, she had to remind herself to keep breathing. He looked rough, in vague military clothes and half way through to having a beard. He was also glaring harshly.

‘Ray, you’re back. Good. And you’ve brought friends.’

‘Sir-‘, Ray tried.

‘What now?’, he glared specifically at Kara. ‘What could _you_ possibly want from us?’

‘Nothing’, she managed to stammer.

‘We won’, Ray said, grabbing the general’s attention.

‘Have you, now?’

‘They’re dead.’, Ray smiled. ‘The Furer and his wife.’

Winn turned to look at Kara.

‘Our Oliver Queen shot the fuehrer with an arrow straight in the chest. And your Supergirl exploded. She was sick, went nuclear. I managed to fly her to space before she caused any damage.’

Winn turned to look at Ray. ‘They’re going to be scrambling now, without their leaders. We have to hit them again, before they manage to get up again.’ He took a deep breath. ‘We have to destroy the gate.’

Ray paled. ‘Leo’s still on Earth 1.’

‘It’s fine’, Cisco said. ‘I can get him home.’

‘Who are you?’, Winn rounded to him. ‘And why are you here?’

‘Cisco Ramon, aka Vibe’, he introduced himself. ‘I’m a breacher, I can open up breaches to other Earths. Kara’s going to need a ride back.’

Winn turned to Caitlin.

‘Caitlin Snow. Frost. I just needed a distraction from the funeral I just attended.’

Winn’s eyes lost their harshness for a fraction of a second, but it was gone quickly.

‘As I said’, he turned back to Ray. ‘We have to destroy the gate, now. Any ideas, considering you destroyed the only weapon we had that was capable of doing that?’

Ray flinched, badly, but Winn kept on glaring harshly at him.

‘We can do that’, Cisco said. ‘I mean, I could, in theory, close it. If not, then maybe Caitlin could freeze it? And Kara could blow it up?’

As the women nodded, Winn kept looking between the three of them, clearly thinking. He turned to Ray, who nodded once.

‘Fine’, Winn said with some difficulty. ‘But I’m coming with you. This time, I’m making sure it’s done.’

He left without another word, and Kara forced herself to take a deep breath.

Ray looked apologetically at her. ‘We did warn you.’

‘I was never that good with following orders.’

‘He’s going to hate that about you’, Ray smiled.

‘You can’t make friends with everyone’, Caitlin said solemnly.

‘Though to be fair’, Cisco smiled wildly, ‘you probably have the best chance, sunshine.’

It didn’t make Kara feel much better.

Λ◊Λ

They took a small army of rebels, but Kara rode in a car with Winn, Caitlin and Cisco.

The awkward silence got to her quickly.

‘So, General Schott. How did you get to be a general?’

‘By merit’, came the chipped response.

‘I don’t doubt that’, Kara said softly.

He threw her a reproachful look, but sighed and went on.

‘My father was a general in the fuehrer’s army. I grew up indoctrinated. When I was old enough to think for myself, I ran and joined the rebels.’

‘Good for you, dude’, Cisco said, overly cheerful.

‘On my Earth, Winn’s father is called the Toyman.’

Winn pulled a disgusted face.

‘He made toys for a living, but when he got laid off, he killed innocent people by putting bombs in toys.’

‘Huh’, was all Winn said. ‘And what did his kid do?’

Kara smiled. ‘Became one of the best men I know.’

Winn narrowed his eyes at her.

‘He was my best friend before I became Supergirl. And when I did, he was the first person I told. He didn’t hesitate in helping me, and he’s been doing it ever since. Not just me, though. Winn works for the Department of Extra-Normal Operations, helps save the world on a daily basis. And he helped another hero, Guardian, to-‘

‘What are you doing?’, Winn said strongly. ‘Why are you telling me this?’

‘Calm down, dude’, Cisco said quietly.

‘It hurts me’, Kara admitted, ‘seeing you like this.’

‘Like what?’, Winn didn’t look at her.

‘Heartless.’

Winn laughed, a cold sound. ‘War does that to you, sweetheart. I’m not your friend, I’m not like him. I didn’t have his life, I didn’t get to make the choices he did. The sooner you understand that… you can get the hell off my Earth and let me do my job.’

Nothing else was said for the rest of the drive.

Λ◊Λ

Cisco tried to close to breach, but it didn’t work. He tried for a long while, but when his nose started bleeding, Caitlin forced him to stop. She also joined him on the floor, gently wiping away the blood and keeping a hand on his pulse point.

Kara looked away, feeling like it was too intimate for a stranger to see. She moved her eyes to Winn, and saw that he didn’t look away. He was watching Caitlin and Cisco with a hint of anger in her eyes, which Kara didn’t understand.

‘Okay’, Caitlin said strongly, getting up and looking to Kara. ‘I freeze, you blow up?’

‘After you’, Kara smirked.

She couldn’t look away, while Caitlin’s eyes flashed, while her makeup changed color and her hair turned blonde.

‘That’s new’, Winn said, looking a little wide eyed.

‘Don’t get used to it’, Frost said in an icy voice, even as she was winking at him. ‘I don’t like this Earth very much.’

‘Uhm’, was the first thing this Winn said awkwardly, sounding a lot like Kara’s Winn.

‘Too much hate for my taste’, Frost said. ‘Everyone needs at least a little love in their life.’

‘Remember that next time I steal your pizza pockets’, Cisco mumbled, making Caitlin roll her eyes.

Without another word, she raised her hands and directed ice to the breach. It seemed to be working, albeit slowly.

‘Caitlin’, Cisco said at one point, ‘please don’t kill yourself.’

‘I’ve got this’, came the prompt, slightly angry response.

‘I know’, Cisco rolled his eyes, ‘but you’re allowed to take a break.’

‘I’ll take a break all over your ass.’

It sounded very weird, Killer Frost grumbling in her icy voice, and it made both Kara and Cisco start laughing.

Winn opened his mouth to say something, but didn’t get to, because Cisco pushed him. Pretty hard, considering Winn would have fallen down if Kara didn’t catch him.

He didn’t thank her, too busy cursing under his breath. But he ran his hands over her arms as he pulled away, and Kara tried to not let anything show on her face.

She might have been unsuccessful, considering Winn narrowed his eyes at her, and took a second too long to step away.

‘That should do it’, Caitlin said. ‘You’re up, Supergirl.’

Kara nodded, and told everyone to get back, frightful of an explosion. It was easy, to blow the iced breach up. And there was an explosion, but not too bad. Nobody got hurt, and the General was quick to send his troops back to base.

He stayed behind, though, eyes lingering on Kara.

‘Oh, Caitlin, look at that!’, Cisco exclaimed in a very fake manner, grabbing her hand and dragging her away to the other part of the facility.

‘They’re not subtle’, Winn said, making his way to her side.

She shrugged, leaning against a console, crossing her arms over her chest and doing her very best not to stare at him, not even when he stepped right in front of her, too close.

‘What does your suit look like?’

Kara did look at him at that. ‘Well, it’s red and blue, with a little gold. Red skirt, red cape, blue shirt. And some gold, around the symbol on my chest. It looks like an S, but on Krypton, it’s a symbol for hope. Winn actually helped designing it.’

Winn hummed. ‘So it’s a short skirt.’

Kara’s reaction was to gently punch his shoulder, which made him snicker. She froze, though, because this… this was not her Winn. He didn’t look like her Winn, he didn’t feel like her Winn and he certainly didn’t act like her Winn.

He grew serious, speaking softly, softer than ever before.

‘Why did you come here? I don’t get it.’

‘I had to see you’, Kara said slowly. ‘I couldn’t … When Alex told me about you, I couldn’t believe it. I couldn’t imagine my Winn being so…’

‘Heartless’, he nodded when she didn’t go on. ‘But I’m not your Winn.’

‘I know that’, she said with a bit more strength. ‘But the thought of having a Winn Schott that doesn’t… care. My Winn cares so much, about everyone.’

‘You think I don’t?’, he raised an eyebrow. ‘I have been fighting since I was 12, because I care about the people of this world.’

‘But sacrificing the people of another world, for the greater good?’, Kara shook her head. ‘That’s not... acceptable.’

He sighed. ‘I don’t expect you to understand. You have… you still have the luxury to laugh. We don’t have that here. I _never_ had that. I’ve already lost too much in this war. I’ve sacrificed everything and then some for it. Another couple of lives are nothing on my tally.’

Kara felt her eyes getting wet, but she didn’t manage to say anything.

‘Is your Winn perfect?’, he asked next, making Kara frown.

‘No, he’s not, of course not, nobody’s perfect.’

‘Then why do you want every Winn Schott across the Multiverse to be like him?’

Kara had to take a deep breath at that, bite on her lower lip to keep herself from crying.

‘He’s… He’s just…’ She couldn’t go on.

Winn placed a hand over hers, making her look back at him.

‘You have to understand’, he said slowly, ‘that the last time I let myself care about someone, I found pieces of her body scattered across a sunflower field.’

Kara did start crying at that.

‘I don’t have the luxury of caring. I don’t have the luxury of love.’

‘But Ray and Leo-‘

‘You don’t know their story’, Winn shook his head. ‘It’s not filled with smiles and kisses.’

‘But they still-‘

‘Yes, they still, but I can’t. I can’t risk it again. I’m a leader of the last hope people on this Earth have. _Nothing_ can be more important than that, no girl, no choice, no feeling.’

‘That’s so lonely’, Kara said with desperation seeping through.

Winn smiled at that. ‘I don’t have a choice. But you do. So if you’ve fallen in love with your best friend-‘

‘That’s not, it’s not like that’, Kara said strongly, surprising him.

‘It’s not?’

‘No. He was in love with me, but I didn’t…’, she had to look away from his smirk. ‘I never felt that way. And he doesn’t feel that way anymore.’

Winn put both of his hands on her shoulders, rubbing his fingers against her shirt in a very gentle way.

‘Then why the hell did you move that delicious ass of yours to a world where there’s a broken, heartless version of Winn, just so you could try to fix him?’

She didn’t even catch the crass compliment until it was too late, until Winn’s hold on her shoulders grew stronger, his body had trapped her to the console she was standing against, until his lips were pressing to hers and his beard was scratching her chin.

Kara could have easily pushed Winn away. She didn’t. She didn’t really kiss him back either, she hadn’t moved her arms to hold him and she didn’t close her eyes.

But Winn did kiss her, and Kara felt it everywhere, all the way down to her toes.

It felt good, because it was Winn and it felt horrible, because it wasn’t Winn.

He didn’t linger for too long. Winn was smiling when he pulled away, and he squeezed her shoulders before letting go.

‘You have the luxury of choice’, he smiled again. ‘Figure out if you want to choose your Winn.’

He took a step back, and gave her a couple of seconds to wipe her face and gather herself.

‘What’s so special about this Winn guy anyway?’, he smirked. ‘Hey Vibe boy’, Winn screamed, ‘tell me your best story about Earth 1’s Winn.’

Cisco and Caitlin made their way back to them.

‘I don’t know Winn’, Cisco explained. ‘He’s on Earth 38, not Earth 1. Kara and her sister were just visiting. But from what I’ve heard from Barry’, he turned to grin at Kara, ‘I really wanna meet him now.’

Kara shared a look with Caitlin.

‘That sounds like a recipe for disaster’, Kara said slowly.

‘Fun, you mean’, Cisco looked a little demented. ‘That sounds like epic fun.’

‘Well’, Winn said pointedly. ‘Thank you for your help in destroying the gate. Now would you please get the fuck off my Earth? I have a war to win.’

‘You’re rude’, Cisco frowned at him, ‘I don’t like you very much.’

‘Likewise, hot stuff’, Winn had on a very sarcastic smile. ‘Please go.’

‘You called me hot stuff’, Cisco smirked, ‘I might not be inclined to leave anymore.’

‘Stop flirting’, Caitlin sighed, ‘and open a breach. We both need to get checked out and I’m sure Kara wants to go home.’

Cisco rolled his eyes, but he also opened a breach. Before they left, Kara shared a long look with Winn. He was smirking at her, cocky and flirty, and he winked in a same manner before he turned around and headed towards the exit.

Kara took a deep breath and stepped into the breach.

Λ◊Λ

When Kara got back to her Earth, Alex was already there. She was in Kara’s apartment, in her pajamas, drinking whisky with Winn.

She didn’t run to Winn, exactly, but she did power-run and all but sat in his lap on the couch, hugging him very tightly. He went along with it, wrapping his arms around her waist and cooing against her hair.

‘It’s okay, Kara’, he said gently. ‘You’re back home.’

‘Jeesh’, Alex whispered. ‘What the hell happened to you on Earth-X?’

‘Nothing’, Kara shook her head.

‘Sure, buddy’, Winn awkwardly patted her hair. ‘We believe you.’

Kara snorted, and sat next to Will, as opposed to on him.

‘Come on’, he smiled at her. ‘Was the other me really that bad?’

‘Yup’, Alex piped up, topping her drink.

‘No’, Kara looked at Winn. ‘He was strong and very devoted to the cause.’

‘That doesn’t sound so bad’, Winn frowned.

‘He was willing to let our friends die, and Earth 1 to fall under the nazis, in order to save his Earth.’

Winn said nothing to that.

‘And he was … alone’, Kara went on. ‘By choice.’

‘That sounds painful’, Winn said steadily.

‘Did you manage to change his mind?’, Alex smiled at Kara.

‘No. But he did help me understand something.’

‘What’s that?’, Alex kept looking between Kara and Winn with a knowing look.

‘I’ll tell you later’, Kara smiled. ‘Now, I really need a shower.’

Denial always went better with a hot shower.

Λ◊Λ

Kara woke up in the morning to Alex cuddling her, both of them on top of the covers. She managed to get out without waking her sister, and she found Winn in a kitchen, bleary eyed, clearly hungover, slowly drinking a cup of coffee at the bar.

She sat down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. Winn offered his cup of coffee, which she declined, so he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and accommodated her for a proper cuddle.

‘What did other me do to you?’, he whispered. ‘He sure pulled a number on you.’

‘He kissed me’, Kara admitted, making Winn freeze. ‘I kind of asked for it.’

‘What does that mean?’, Winn pulled his arm away, but didn’t push Kara away.

She sighed. ‘He… he met me for 20 minutes, tops, and he saw right through me. He saw that I was trying to… fix him, because I made the decision of being alone.’

‘You… what?’

‘Barry said I pulled an Oliver’, she smiled. ‘I convinced myself that I had to choose, between being a superhero and being human.’

‘That’s not true’, Winn said quickly, fiercely.

‘He knew that. He knew that even if he didn’t, I still had a choice.’

‘So, what? He kissed you to prove a point?’

‘Yeah’, Kara sighed.

‘And well, I mean, did it work?’

‘Not quite like he intended’, Kara smiled.

Winn didn’t say anything, clearly waiting for an explanation. Kara took a second, to debate whether or not she should really do what she planned. It could make everything better for a while, sure, but it could also ruin a lot of things.

Other Winn was right, she did have a choice, and as soon as his lips touched hers, she made that choice. A surprising choice, that she could have made months ago, a choice she didn’t even think was viable.

But she wasn’t the only one to have to make this choice.

Kara took a deep breath and turned around on her chair, facing Winn more fully. She pushed her knees to his outer thigh and closed her fists around his tshirt, using that to pull him closer.

Winn was looking at her with wide eyes, clearly understanding what she wanted to do.

‘Kara’, he whispered. ‘What are you doing?’

‘I’m making a choice that I should have made a long time ago.’

‘What about Mon’El?’

‘It happened’, Kara nodded. ‘It ended. I… I never let us happen. And it never ended, because it never started. For me, at least.’

‘Kara’, he whispered shakily.

‘I'm making a choice’, she said as strongly as she could. ‘But you have to make one too. And I’m not going to… it’s your choice, Winn.’

He gulped. ‘This feels like… good things for the wrong reasons.’

Kara smiled at that. ‘An evil version of Supergirl, married with the Arrow, leading the nazis on another Earth? Tends to put things in perspective.’

‘You’ve always been in my perspective’, Winn said around an embarrassed smile.

Kara nodded. ‘I’m sorry it took me so long to choose you.’

Winn playfully bumped their noses together. ‘Better late than never.’

Kara kissed him then, because it was her turn, because she wanted to and he wanted it, and even though it was short and lazy, it was still incredible and it did wonders for Kara’s heart.

‘Can I ask for a favor?’, she said as they pulled away.

‘Sure’, Winn frowned. ‘What is it?’

‘Don’t ever grow a beard.’

He pulled a face. ‘Other me had a beard? Ugh.’

‘It’s scratchy’, Kara wrinkled her nose. ‘I don’t like it.’

Winn grinned and kissed her again. And again and again, until Alex woke up and begged them to stop making out.

Λ◊Λ

Winn met Cisco a month later.

A breach appeared at the DEO, making everyone scramble around, but only Cisco came out of it, without his suit on.

‘What’s the crisis now?’, Kara couldn’t help but whine. ‘Aliens? Evil doppelganger? Robots? All of the above?’

‘Calm down, lady’, Cisco said rather pointedly. ‘I just came to hang out.’

‘Hang out?’

Cisco nodded, eyes roaming over all the agents. ‘So which one of them’s Winn?’

Kara stared, still incredulous. Alex started laughing. The agents relaxed and went back to work. Winn made his way to Cisco’s side and introduced himself.

She snapped out of it by the time Alex stopped laughing hysterically.

‘Cisco’, she said sweetly, ‘even if this Winn calls you hot stuff, you better keep your hands off my boyfriend.’

Both of them grinned wildly, Winn going as far as giving her a quick kiss.

‘You don’t have to worry, Kara’, Cisco was still smiling. ‘Caitlin would ice my hands off if they touch anyone else but her.’

Kara’s jaw dropped. Alex started laughing again.

‘Evil nazi doppelgangers give perspective, huh?’, Winn snickered.

‘They sure do’, Cisco winked.

This time, Kara laughed along with Alex. She also made her and Winn both take a day off, and the four of them went to the bar. Sure, the boys spent most of the time speaking of things she didn’t understand, but Winn spent all of the time with his hands somewhere on Kara’s person, so she didn’t mind it all that much.


	2. Winnara: Aly and Kal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara sees a future that involves matching wedding rings on her and Winn's fingers, and two children who look like them.  
> For [@wisegirl59](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisegirl59/pseuds/wisegirl59), who wanted Winnara future children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this yet another drabble collection I won't update as often as I should. Enjoy it, anyway!

Kara woke up to a series of vicious pokes to her stomach. She groaned, mildly, immediately getting shushed, someone going as far as pushing their hand to her mouth. A very tiny hand.

Waking up entirely, Kara blinked at the child she was faced with. The boy was wearing red pajamas with Barry’s Flash symbol on them, he couldn’t be older than 9 years old, and he was frowning with a pair of pretty dark eyebrows. 

He looked like Winn, she realised. Just a little bit, just around the eyes and because of the dark hair. She opened her mouth to say something, but he didn’t let her.

‘Shhhh!’, he whispered, looking to the side. ‘You’ll wake Dad up. Come on, Aly’s already in the kitchen.’

Slowly and with wide eyes, Kara turned her head around, to the body she felt next to her on the bed. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Winn. He was turned towards her, sleeping on his side. He looked older, a little, a few more lines around his eyes and a couple of grey hairs.

There was a wedding ring on his finger, and Kara felt a foreign weight on her own hand.

She gulped, silently. She didn’t know what was happening, but since she put on the Supergirl suit, she learned that when she found herself in a dream or a vision, it was best to go along with it.

So she turned back to the boy and nodded strongly. The kid grinned, grabbing her hand and dragging her through this house she didn’t know, until they reached the kitchen.

There was another child there, a girl, younger than the boy, maybe 4 or 5 years old. She had Kara’s hair and she saw traces of herself in her grin.

‘Mommy!’, she shrieked happily.

‘Shhhh, Aly!’, the boy let go of Kara’s hand. ‘You’ll wake Dad up!’

‘Sorry, Kal.’, the girl whispered back, making Kara smile, a little, because the boy was named after Clark. 

The boy softened at his sister’s sweet voice, going to her side and ruffling her hair. ‘Do you want juice?’

Aly nodded strongly. ‘And pancakes?’

‘We have to make Dad pancakes, yes.’ 

After Kal poured his sister a glass of juice, he turned to look at Kara.

‘Mom, come on. Make yourself some coffee, we don’t have much time.’

‘Right.’, Kara nodded, heading to the coffee maker. ‘Why don’t we have time?’

The boy rolled his eyes. ‘Cause Dad can’t sleep without you in the bed, and we can’t have him waking up to no pancakes! And we also have to drive to Grandma’s today, remember?’

She nodded, absently.

‘Did you wrap up Dad’s birthday gift?’, Kal raised a very judgemental eyebrow.

Ah, it was Winn’s birthday. That explained it. Did she wrap up his gift? Did she even get him a gift? She looked, helpless, to Kal.

Who rolled his eyes. ‘I’ll go do it, thankfully you had the great idea to hide it in my room. Start on the pancakes!’

‘I don’t know how I feel about you bossing me around!’, Kara found her wits, thinking that she was expected to do some parenting.

‘Sorry, Mom.’, Kal deadpanned. ‘Would you please start making the pancakes while I go wrap up Dad’s new drone?’

She snorted, because of course they got Winn a drone. But she also nodded, started looking through the cupboards for ingredients. With Aly’s help, she got everything needed laid out on the table by the time Kal came back.

The kids were adamant on helping Kara make the pancakes, and she let them, but she was very careful, making sure they stood away enough for the flame. She also didn’t let them cut the strawberries, but Aly did help her wash them.

Kara didn’t say much, but she did listen. The two children got along very well, it seemed. Kal was a little too protective of his baby sister, and Aly was a little too clingy to her big brother, but they were both sweet children. They were fun to listen to, as they talked about the movie they watched the night before, as they guessed what sort of cake Grandma was going to bake for Winn. 

When they started talking about whether or not Winn was going to like their gift, it became very clear to Kara, than both Aly and Kal loved their father very much.

_Father_. Winn was their father. And Kara was their mother, as they both kept calling her ‘Mom’. What was this?, she asked herself. Was it a dream? Was it a future? And why was it hurting her so much?

Because it did hurt, seeing these children, her children, and not knowing how they came to be. She didn’t know how she reacted when she found out she was pregnant with Kal, or with Aly. She didn’t know how they felt as they were growing inside of her, how their births went. She had no memories of them growing up, their first smiles, their first steps. Kara wanted to know, she wanted to know everything.

‘Love you too, Mom.’, Kal interrupted her thought process. ‘But could you please stop staring and make Dad’s coffee?’

She could do that, yes. It was better than getting herself lost in something that wasn’t real.

When Winn made his way to the kitchen, evidently still half asleep, his coffee was already made, there were two huge stacks of pancakes ready to be eaten, the table was set, his gift was wrapped and the kids were bouncing in excitement.

They ran to his side. Aly yelled ‘Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!’, over and over again, until she was by his legs. Winn, of course, was quick to pick her up and kiss her cheek as she was expertly settled on his hip. Kal was more controlled, but he still accepted Winn’s hug, and he only grumbled sightly when his father kissed his forehead.

When Winn’s eyes settled on Kara, something shattered in her chest. There was so much love in his eyes, and fondness and devotion, and it was all directed at her.

‘Happy birthday!’, Kara said, and it only came out a little shaky. 

‘We made you pancakes!’, Aly said excitedly. 

‘Oh, man, am I spoiled!’, Winn laughed, making his way to the kitchen table and settling Aly down in her chair. 

‘Mom’s got your coffee.’, Kal pointed out.

It made Kara snap out of it, and she grabbed his mug (the one that said  _ #1 Dad _ ) and made her way to Winn’s side. He grabbed his coffee, smiling softly at her, and took a sip of it, before he put the mug on the table and very quickly, wrapped his arms around Kara and kissed her swiftly on the lips.

She tried to keep herself relaxed, going along with whatever this dream was, kissing Winn back as well as a wife should kiss her husband.

Kal made barfing sounds. Aly giggled. Winn chuckled against her lips, before letting go of her and sitting down at the table, evidently excited for the pancakes.

They chatted as they had breakfast, and Kara was in awe with the easy way Winn handled the kids. He was understanding, listening intently to Aly babbling about a cartoon that was clear he knew nothing about, asking about how Kal’s science project was coming along. He was still their parent, making sure they didn’t put too much maple syrup on their pancakes, but he also made them laugh.

Winn loved the kids as much as they loved him and Kara’s heart couldn’t really handle it. 

She breathed a sigh of relief when the food was done and they all left to get dressed, leaving her alone in the kitchen as she cleaned up. Kara kept saying to herself, ‘This isn’t real’, over and over again, and by the time the dishes were put away, she managed to get enough courage to follow Winn to the bedroom.

He was in the middle of getting dressed, shirtless. As soon as the door was shut behind her, Kara found herself pressed against it, Winn kissing her desperately. She went with it. Without a second thought, without a hesitation, she kissed him back. Not because she had to keep up appearances, but because she wanted it. The realisation came as a shock, but it didn’t stop her from kissing Winn with all she had.

As the kiss died down, Winn pushed their cheeks together.

‘I think we’re getting old.’, he whispered. ‘This is the first time in all the years we’ve been together that we didn’t have morning birthday sex.’

Kara snorted at that, but before she got to say anything, they heard someone shuffling down the hallway.

‘Daddy?’, Aly’s voice was muffled by the closed door. ‘Can you please braid my hair?’

Winn sighed, silently, gave Kara a quick kiss. ‘I’ll be there in a minute, sweetheart.’

‘Okay!’, came the prompt response, paired with hurried footsteps running away.

‘Duty calls.’, Winn smirked at her. ‘But later, we’ll pick up where we left off.’

Kara could only nod. She took a step towards the dresser, but her knees shook. As she fell to the ground-

She woke up with a gasp. Winn was by her side, her Winn, young Winn, dressed in black tactical gear and calling her name desperately, as he unwrapped the chains from around her wrists. Disoriented, it took a while for Kara to remember the alien that they were fighting, remember him taking her away and knocking her out before she could fight back.

‘He drugged you with something.’, Winn explained. ‘Hallucinogenic, I think. Are you okay? I’m sorry we didn’t find you sooner, I tried, but-’

Kara cut him off with a kiss, and it was only when he didn’t respond to it that she remembered they weren’t married, here. Now. They weren’t even together.

‘I’m sorry.’, she was absolutely mortified. ‘I shouldn’t have done that, I-’

‘It’s fine.’, Winn grabbed her wrist. ‘I mean, I… We should get you checked out, okay? The drugs must have been strong as hell if they kept you out of it.’

Shakily, she nodded, pulling her hand away from his hold.

‘And hey’, he said softly, ‘if you still wanna... talk about it after, we can do that.’

He was blushing, clearly embarrassed, but his eyes were filled with the same fondness and devotion she had seen in the older version of Winn.

‘Do you want kids?’, she found herself asking.

Winn blinked in confusion, but he did answer. ‘Yeah. Two, at least. I love you how and Alex are as siblings.’

Kara wanted to kiss him again, and she wanted it badly. Still, she refrained herself.

‘We’ll talk later.’, she promised. ‘Pick up where we left off.’

It was clear that Winn didn’t understand, but it didn’t matter. Kara will make him understand. And she’ll do her very best to make her hallucination come true. 


	3. Winnara: Shocked Through the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn's mother helps Kara realize something, and it's a shocker.  
> Written right after 3x14 _Schott Through the Heart_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ain't much, but I had to
> 
> HOW GOOD WAS JEREMY THIS EPISODE?   
>  I N C R E D I B L E

To be fair, Kara wouldn’t have done this had she known Winn’s mother was waiting for him with dinner. But she didn’t know, because Winn didn’t tell her that small detail. To be fair to him, he was kind of in pain.

There was a situation at the DEO, and Winn got hurt in the proceedings. Two broken ribs and a bruised eye, it wasn’t terribly bad, but he was in pain. And, being the stubborn idiot that he was, he refused to stay in the infirmary.

So here Kara was, hands around Winn’s waist, keeping him up as he groaned with every step he took, standing in the middle of his living room, as his mother stared in shock. The dining table was set, a tray of lasagna still steaming and smelling delicious, garlic bread was piled high in a basket, there was a bottle of red wine waiting to be opened, and Mary’s jaw was dropped.

‘I’m fine, Mom.’, Winn managed to say without wincing.

‘You’re not.’, Kara rolled her eyes, as she led him to the couch. ‘You have two broken ribs and a facial hematoma.’

She was as gentle as possible as she lowered him down to the couch, but he still winced and groaned. Mary was there, then, pushing Kara away and fussing over her son.

Kara was intruding, clearly. She knew they haven’t spent a lot of time together since Toyman died, but they were both trying. Getting to know each other, Winn had said.

‘I’m gonna go.’, she smiled politely. ‘Clearly, you’re in good hands.’

‘Nonsense.’, Mary turned around, going as far as grabbing Kara’s wrist. ‘Stay for dinner.’

‘Best lasagna on Earth.’, Winn said, excitedly. 

‘I wouldn’t want to-’

‘You’re staying.’, he cut her off. ‘It’s the least I can do, you saved my life today. Well’, he winced. ‘It’s the least Mom can do, I can’t really move.’

‘Stay for dinner, Kara.’, Mary smiled, a little. ‘There’s more than enough food. Plus, you and I didn’t get to hang out a lot.’

‘Hang out?’, she frowned.

‘Sure.’, Mary shrugged. ‘As my son’s best friend, you’re obligated to hang out with me. We should get to know each other, right?’

‘Them’s the rules.’, Winn grinned, kind of goofily.

Kara was not able to say no to that face. ‘I’ll stay for dinner,  _ if _ you agree to take painkillers afterwards.’

‘Deal!’, Winn extended a hand, which Kara was quick to shake.

With that, she followed Mary to the dining table, piling food on plates and carrying them to the couch.

△▽△

The lasagna really was delicious, and Kara had to admit, she enjoyed Mary’s company. She listened attentively when they explained what happened at the DEO, and afterwards, the older woman didn’t pester Kara with questions about Supergirl and Superman. Instead, she asked about Kara’s family, how it was to work for Cat Grant, what she wanted to do next with her career.

By the time their plates were empty, Kara acknowledged the fact that some of the things she loved about Winn came from his mother and that she liked the woman. Winn was dozing off on Kara’s shoulder, so she was quick to take her leave, but only after she made sure he took his painkillers.

Mary walked her out, but stopped her from leaving with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

‘I like you, Kara.’, the woman said in a lowered voice. ‘I mean, I like you anyway, but I like you even more because of how much you care for my son. Thank you for that, for keeping him safe and for loving him.’

Kara faltered at that, but just a little.

‘He’s still one of my best friends.’, she said quickly. ‘A lot happened in the past few years but…’, Kara couldn’t help but smile. ‘Besides my sister, he’s the first one I told I was Supergirl.’

Mary chuckled at that. ‘There was no possible way Winn wasn’t going to fall in love with you.’

‘No.’, Kara’s eyes grew wide. ‘I mean, before Supergirl, he… But it didn’t… Not now, I mean-’

‘A mother knows.’, Mary interrupted her babbling, rolling her eyes.

‘No, but I-’

‘Whatever you say, Supergirl.’

Winn definitely got his sarcasm from his mother. 

△▽△

Kara spent the flight home thinking about it. As she got there, she started panicking about it. So, of course, she texted Alex.

_ Am I in love with Winn? _

The answer was prompt.  _ D’uh.  _

Kara cursed and panicked some more. But then she thought about it, and had to admit that Alex was right. Somewhat.

She wasn’t completely in love with Winn, not like she had been with Mon-El, but…

While seeing Mon-El talk about his wife still hurt, Kara found herself excited at the prospect of training with him. And going to karaoke with him. But it was just that, excitement to hang out with him, to go back to being friends. She surprised herself by not wanting anything more. 

And she surprised herself by realizing that she wanted more with Winn. She has always loved him, and that always became clear when he was put in danger. 

Why was it different now? Why did the terror Kara felt feel different this time? 

She didn’t know the answer to that, but it didn’t really matter, did it? Not when she had to admit it to herself: Kara was half way through to falling in love with Winn.

△▽△

Winn didn’t come in at work for the next few days, but he was constantly texting Kara as he binge watched his way through Six Feet Under, so she knew he was okay.

Still, on the first day when he came back, the second his eyes laid on Kara, Winn blushed furiously. When she asked about it, he shook his head and all but ran away from her, barely even looking at Kara.

It was weird. It was very weird, and she did not like it. So Kara spent the next days bugging Winn about it.

He caved, eventually. They were at the bar, playing pool as their friends cheered them on, beer in everyone’s hands. 

‘If I win’, she grinned, ‘you’re going to tell my why you’ve been weird since you came back to work.’

‘I haven’t been weird, no, not at all, I’ve been completely normal, what are you talking about?’

Kara didn’t even dignify that with an answer, she just threw him a look.  Winn was clearly flustered. He was blushing, blinking rapidly, fear flashing through his eyes.

‘You’re not gonna let this go, are you?’

‘Nope.’, Kara was as cheerful as possible.

Steeling himself, Winn put down the cue and grabbed his beer glass, steering Kara along. They went outside, where he started pacing, clearly anxious. She let him do it, waiting patiently, sipping her drink and leaning against the wall.

‘It’s okay, you know.’, Kara sighed after five minutes of this. ‘Whatever you’re going to say, it’s going to be okay.’

He finally looked at her. ‘Promise?’

She smiled, as kindly as she could. ‘Promise. Now come on, tell me what’s going on through that head of yours.’

‘What did you talk about with Mom? When you stayed for dinner, after I passed out, what did you two… discuss?’

Kara knew very well what they discussed, but she didn’t think Winn wanted to hear it. She took a second to phrase an answer.

‘She just said that she liked me.’

Winn smiled at that, a little. ‘Of course she likes you, everyone likes you, but that’s not all she said.’

‘No.’, Kara admitted. ‘She uh… she thanked me for keeping you safe.’

He pulled a face at that, and it was clear that he was unconvinced. She was keeping something from him, and Winn was evidently seeing it.

‘She thinks you’re in love with me!’

It came out of his mouth in a loud rush. Winn’s eyes were wide, his cheeks were red and he followed the statement with both of his hands coming up to cover his mouth.

‘Oh.’, Kara breathed out. ‘She told me she thinks you’re in love with me.’

Not what she was planning on saying, but it came out anyway. Her cheeks probably matched Winn’s now.

He stared at her for a second longer, but then he groaned and rolled her eyes.

‘Typical. She’s been back in my life for just a couple of weeks but she’s already trying to influence my life and micromanage it and…  _ hook me up! _ ’

Kara snorted at that, making Winn turn to look at her.

‘Sorry.’, he winced, badly, taking a big gulp of beer afterwards.

‘She means well.’, Kara smiled. 

‘I know, I know she does. I just…’, he didn’t go on, looking away from her again.

‘You just what?’, she smiled. ‘Why did… why did that make you act weird?’

He snorted. ‘Cause I know it’s not true, but no matter how much I tried to explain it to her, she just kept going on and on with how  _ A mother knows _ .’

Winn said the last part in a high pitched voice, that made Kara chuckle, but it didn’t make the treacherous thought escape her mind.

‘So you’re not in love with me, that’s what you’re saying?’

She tried her best to sound teasing, but she probably missed by a mile, because Winn looked at her with something very soft in his eyes.

‘I was talking about how you’re, supposedly, in love with me. That’s not true. But the truth is’, he chuckled, a little embarrassed, ‘I’m always gonna be a little bit in love with you.’

He drank the rest of his beer in one long gulp, looking anywhere but at Kara.

Oh lord, she was staring at the skin on his neck. With a gulp, Kara drank the rest of her beer as well, throwing the glass down the alley in an attempt to release some of the tension she felt in her muscles.

‘Was that really necessary?’, Winn glared at her, albeit mildly.

Kara grabbed his glass and threw it too, for good measure.

‘What if it’s not … not true?’

He frowned. ‘What?’

‘What if what your mother said about me isn’t… completely… not not true?’

‘What if’, Winn said slowly, looking at her like she was insane, ‘what my Mom said about you was true?’

‘Not exactly true.’, Kara sighed. ‘Not exactly not true, either?’

‘Are you drunk?’, he asked after a beat.

She shook her head. ‘It’s not exactly true, because I’m not in love with you.’

Winn nodded. ‘Right.’

‘But it’s kind of not not true, because I’m…’

Kara faltered, and she faltered badly, her heart going haywire and breath haltering.

‘You’re what?’, Winn asked kindly, evidently confused. But he also took a step forward, until he was standing right in front of her, and he gently grabbed her elbow.

She took a deep breath, forcing herself to not look away from Winn.

‘I’m half way through falling in love with you.’

Winn took his hand away, which prompted Kara to start talking, fast and kind of desperately.

‘I don’t know when it happened, or why it didn’t happen sooner, but after what happened with Nimball and your Mom, it… I realized it and…’

She didn’t go on, because whatever else she wanted to say sounded flimsy, even to her. After a few seconds of staring at her in shock, Winn shook his head, frowning.

‘What about Mon-El?’

Kara shrugged. ‘It still hurts, but… It’s done.’

For a second, Winn looked hopeful, but it was gone quickly.

‘No, look, you’re just emotional.’, he argued. ‘There was a funeral, and I was crying because my Mom came back 20 years too late, and then there were bombs and just … Emotions were running high, all right? That’s all. You’re just-’

‘Confused?’, Kara couldn’t keep the anger from her voice. ‘Really, that’s what you’re going with? That I’m stupid to-’

‘You’re not stupid, but you said it yourself!’, he raised his voice. ‘You only just realized it because of all that happened and-’

‘That doesn’t make it any less true!’, Kara all but yelled. 

Winn sighed, calming himself down. ‘As much as I’d like to hope for it to be true, I can’t.’

Kara felt a surge of power, coming straight from her chest. It made her do something reckless. 

It made her grab hold of Winn’s cheeks, push herself on her toes and press her lips to his. They both froze, for a second, and he was the one to first snap out of it. Winn tried to push her away.

Kara didn’t let him. She held onto him tighter, closed her eyes and kissed him as strongly as she could, pouring everything into it. Everything she had ever felt about Winn, from the moment she ran into him outside the elevators at Cat Co, to a jump on a rooftop, a hard decision on her couch. Every Christmas, every movie night, every cup of coffee and icecream bowl. Every look, every hug, every smile.

Everything, from the moment they met, to this. To whatever will come next.

Winn kept trying to push her away for a while there, but he did eventually, stop. Kara wrapped her arms properly around his neck, then, and pushed her body forward, tilting her head and deepening the kiss. Winn let her, finally responding. Slowly and hesitantly, but he was responding and some time later, he even put his hands to Kara’s waist.

She only stopped when she needed to breath, but she didn’t pull away from him. By the time she managed to open her eyes, Winn was already looking at her, shock clear in his eyes.

‘Now do you trust it to be true?’, Kara whispered, unable to keep a smile away from her lips.

Slowly, Winn nodded once, before tilting his head. ‘You know what? I’m not fully convinced…’

Kara snorted, but she also kissed him again and this time, even if he was chuckling, Winn kissed her back immediately.


End file.
